First Field Trip
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sequel to Cut Off. Time to now discover if Sasuke will start to build relationships among Northridge Academy. So far he's only decided to create relationships with those caged in the sanctuary of the academy.
1. First Field Trip

First Field Trip

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke watches as his roommates bolted awake. The raven teen sits across his bed watching as the staff check how clean the room was. Naruto yawns loudly and pulls his night hat from his eyes. Suigetsu decides to rise from the bed. The fourth member of room K65 was still asleep. The staff find the room quite clean. Sasuke smirks as his cat steps ut of the bathroom as the staff begin their inspection of it.

Someone looks at Sasuke a moment as they realize there isn't a litter box for the feline. Suigetsu hisses at the cat only to have the animal ignore him and join Sasuke along the bed. All of the awake boys look at Sasuke. The raven teen stretches lightly.

"You could've told us there was an insection today." Sasuke returns to his book ignoring their comments. Suigetsu steps across the room towards Sasuke. "You know something, I'm sick of this refusing to speak crap." The platinum blonde snatches up the feline lying next to Sasuke. The cat begins to lash out with its claws. Sasuke rises from his bed. He hits Suigetsu causing the other teen to drop the cat. Uta leaves Sasuke's bed for under it as Sasuke _puts _Suigetsu on the floor. Naruto laughs.

"I'm pretty sure that states clearly not to bother the cat." The blonde rises from the bed scratching and stretching. Naruto looks towards the top of the loft. Shikamaru sleeps undisturbed. Sasuke lowers himself to the side of the bed. The Uchiha taps the floor lightly. Uta creeps from under it. The raven teen places her along the bed a moment before slipping a harness and leash on the cat. Sasuke then lifts the animals and places her around his shoulders as if she were a _wrap._ Uta purss lightly as the Uchiha takes some belonging from a drawer and leaves the room. He had duties as a sanctuary caregiver now.

Sasuke is swift to begin the chores of feeding, watering, and cleaning up after the animals living in the sanctuary. As a first year sanctuary caregiver Sasuke spent most of his time among the domestic sanctuary animals. Sasuke's most loved project was a horse that could no longer be ridden. The teen spent his time _walking _the animal. It traveled slowly and was known to trip over his own feet, but he was the gentlest and Sasuke took pride in being able to step beside the horse even with a novel in hand.

Hana steps into view to notice Sasuke and the Clysdale inching along in one of the stables. The raven teen didn't seem bothered as he places his hand along the horse's side lightly. Hana smirks a moment. "We're going after a group of animals for the sanctuary. Some pets some not. We've got permission to take three students with us. Also this time a first year student is allowed to come along. Deidara thought you'd want to join us."

Sasuke tilts his head a moment before smirking at Hana. She watches the horse and teen travel slowly before the horse stops and Sasuke places his hands along the animal's face affectionately. Hana smirks a bit. "I'll take that as a yes. Though it may pull you away from him for a couple days." She watches the teen frown. "I don't think Deidara will mind the feline though. And if we don't make it back by Monday you're excused... though you'll have to make up the work." Sasuke nods lightly.

Hana grins a bit as she notices Deidara. The blonde asks Hana if Sasuke will be traveling along. The reply is a simple nod and then questions about the horse the teen is taking steps with. Deidara makes a face and then states something about someone else caring for the horse in Sasuke's absence.

"I think that's what he's worried about. Someone not caring for him properly." Deidara watches Sasuke slowly turn the horse back in the direction of its stall. The blonde watches as Sasuke takes the bridle from around the animal's head. Sasuke runs his hand down the horse's face as he locks the stall. Deidara points towards the feline around Sasuke's neck. "He's worried about a horse and yet he's carrying a cat as if its skin." Hana snickers bit before shaking her head.

"Deidara, if you ask me the cat looks comfortable as a neck wrap. Maybe it's used to it. I mean he's not harming it. Just carrying it around different." Hana smirks as Sasuke places the feline along the wall of the horse's stall. Deidara and Hana slowly realize the feline isn't quite the _house pet_ they first thought if was. Deidara looks at Hana, "where's your triplets of trouble?"

Hana laughs, "my dogs are sleeping in my room. I think that's a melanistic margay and not a pet." Deidara nods lightly.

**_A/N: Will Sasuke start to open up towards the staff and students of Northridge Academy? Also will he decide to go along with the trip? _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Time Before Departure

Time Before Departure

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits waiting for his Midieval History class to come to an end. The Uchiha wasn't interested in class this Friday; he was interested in the trip he had agreed to join in order to help the group of college students that were found within the sanctuary.

This was the raven teen's first time leaving the grounds of Northridge Academy. He sits with a pencil bouncing along a notebook. The exam long since complete. Sasuke has thoughts of reaching for his book, but he knows it would be pointless since his thoughts were on leaving campus for the weekend. Though his thoughts were also on Storm. The horse needed him. There wouldn't be anyone to walk the animal or check his hooves and legs when he stumbled. As the professor lifts Sasuke's exam the teen looks towards the door. There's a nod as Sasuke's allowed to leave class. The teen lifts his pack, shoves the pencil within its confines, and disappears from the class in a hurry.

Sasuke makes his way towards the stable. He had to make sure someone would care for Storm with complete devotion. When the raven teen reaches the stable he doesn't find Storm within his stall. Sasuke begins searching other stalls for the horse. When the raven teen is unable to find Storm he slams his fist into the wall of the stable. Someone enters the stable while Sasuke turns towards the stalls holding smaller animals in search of Storm. The teen isn't able to find the horse among them. Once again Sasuke hits the wall of the stable.

This time a riding instructor notices. "What's wrong child?" Sasuke looks at the instructor with a glare. Sasuke goes to take the instructor towards the stall that would hold Storm. He points towards the empty stall. The instructor shakes his head. "There's no horse there. Besides that horse isn't to have someone upon its back." Sasuke continues to hold the intructor in front of the horse's stall. The instructor continues the same speech. The Uchiha gives a _feral _growl when he becomes frustrated with the instructor.

"He's trying to tell you that horse is missing. If you knew the students you'd know that one has never spoke to anyone." Sasuke looks towards the male that spoke. His eyes go wide briefly as he realizes it is Kisame. The older male steps over and ruffles Sasuke's hair. "I know you ain't seen me since Itachi's funeral. I see you've made friends even it they aren't the human kind." Sasuke looks at Kisame while still holding the side of the stall.

Hana enters into the stable. She notices Sasuke's attitude and decides to offer some comfort to the Uchiha. "Storm isn't in a hospital stall. Don't be worried he's no worse. I just felt it'd be a way to be sure he still have the care he needed given to him while you're not here." Sasuke looks at Hana as the veterinian offers her hand. The Uchiha takes it. Hana walks Sasuke from the riding stables to the hospital stalls. Kisame follows half interested. He'd been told by Fugaku to check on Sasuke; though he was interested in how the younger Uchiha was without a request to see about Sasuke.

Hana takes Sasuke with her in front of the stall the large white dappled horse is in. sasuke opens the stall and steps to Storm. The Clysdale steps slowly towards the teen. Sasuke places his hands against the horse and then begins to run them down the animal. The raven teen closes his eyes as the horse's face is against his own. Hana smirks and then looks towards Kisame, "I'm going to have to see something that proves you can even be on school grounds." Kisame makes a face before reaching into his pocket. The older male produces a pass allowing him a chance to see Sasuke.

"I was told there'd be a lot of people questioning me about being here. Fugaku left strict orders to be sure to see Sasuke and not just speak with the staff. Though I'd also like to be sure to mention this animal to him. And if possible maybe Sasuke could adopt it." Kisame watches as Sasuke reaches for the papers slotted along Storm's door. The teen begins to write within a box along them. Hana smirks a bit as she reads Sasuke's wirting. The teen places the paperwork back within the slot after writing down everything he can think of about his routine with Storm.

Hana smiles lightly, "I promise I'll do my best to have you back in time to see him Sunday evening. You had better be sure to collect your stuff to leave. Also Deidara said he doesn't mind the feline. Though I'd be sure to bring her leash."

Kisame looks at Hana, "back by Sunday evening?" Hana looks towards Kisame. Before he can continue to ask questions Sasuke takes a pad from his pocket and begins writing. The raven teen explains the trip to Kisame. The older male nods. Sasuke also writes something to Hana about bringing along things that would be banned from Northridge Academy classes. Hana smirks, "this isn't a class Sasuke. There will be no punishment for bringing your phone or anyhting along. You should pack to be comfortable while your away and that's all."

Sasuke nods slightly. Hana looks at Sasuke, "I hoe you realize Storm will be fine while you're gone. Though I do believe he'll miss you as much as you'll miss him. You have a bit more time to be make sure you have everything you'll want while you're away. Deidara will come after you." Hana watches the raven teen disappear from the hosptial stable after hugging the horse carefully. Kisame looks towards Hana. "So he's writing answers now?" Hana nods, "he's only spoke to his father recently. Other than that he duplicates the sounds he hears from the animals. I'm just happy he's doing something to communicate now. It's small step... but it _grand_ one compared to when he first entered Northridge Academy. Though I'm almost certain he's only ever wrote _messages _to me or Deidara. Not his professors or the usual staff of the academy."


	3. Night One

Night One

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke threw his bag into the trunk of the blonde's car. The raven teen then goes to open the back door. Deidara shakes his head and points to the passenger side of the car. Deidara pulls the door open as Sasuke looks at him. Deidara shrugs as Sasuke falls into the seat with the feline against his arm. Deidara smirks as he notices the computer bag. "I see Hana did get a chance to talk to you." Sasuke shrugs a moment.

A girl with pink hair _crashes _into the back seat of Deidara's car. The blonde gives a slightly confused look briefly. The teen grins at Deidara. "I thought I was late." Sasuke watches the blonde shake his head. Sakura grins as she pulls the strap of her computer bag into the car. Sasuke leans back against the seat as Deidara throws a third bag into the trunk. The blonda waves lightly as he notices Hana pulling out of school grounds.

Sasuke glances back towards the girl sitting in the back. Sakura grins widely and waves. Deidara looks at Sasuke, "her name is Sakura Haruno. She can be a pain." The girl yells something at the blonde only to receive the reply of a middle finger held in her view. Sasuke seems amused by the blonde's reply.

Sasuke sits messing with Uta. The feline purrs and then tries attacking Sasuke's fingers. The raven teen continues scratching along the feline's stomach. Sakura soon begins to babble about _finally meeting_ Sasuke. The teen starts to mess with Deidara's radio only to change it back to the same station swiftly. Deidara laughs a bit. "I'm not going to kill you over the radio." Sasuke returns to playing with the radio stations. Each time Sakura begins singing with the radio Sasuke changes the station.

Sasuke stops playing with the stations after a few moments. While the raven teen and Deidara seem happy with the music Sakura does not. Uta wanders through the car dragging her leash behind her. Sakura stares at the sable feline. Deidara looks at Sasuke, "if that cat destroys my car you're in trouble." Sasuke makes a face for a moment only to wave a hand as if dismissing the concern. The blonde laughs a moment.

Deidara looks at Sasuke, "She'll have to stay in the car while we collect animals. I don't think you'd want something to happen to her." Sasuke taps the seat a moment casuing Uta to return to the raven teen. Deidara looks at Sasuke, "you know I will admit something... this is the fist time I've seen you not wearing the school uniform." Sasuke shrugs lightly and pulls the hood to his jacket up. Deidara shakes his head.

Sakura makes a face, "how long until we get there, I'm hungry. You all snatched us up before the _evening meal_." The blonde doesn't acknowledge Sakura as he continues driving. Sakura makes a face before placing a pair of headphones on her head and crossing her arms. Deidara seems happier about that outcome. Sakura sits muttering the lyrics to the music playing in her ears. Deidara glances towards Sasuke. The raven teen seems to be asleep under the hood of his jacket with the feline in his lap.

Deidara shakes his head lightly as Sakura stops her muttering. The blonde comes to realize she's listening to see if she can hear anything from Sasuke. Though Deidara knew the raven teen chose to communicate with paper only for now. Sakura begins asking Sasuke questions. Deidara laughs as every reply Sasuke gives her isn't verbal.

The blonde soon realizes that it will be a long trip with Sakura along. Only because she would never just allow the radio to be the noise in the car. Deidara decides to stop for food only after he gets a call from Hana telling him she's stopping. The blonde chooses to pull into the same place Hana mentions. Sakura is swift to get out of the car. Sasuke doesn't seem intent on even moving until the blodne shakes him lightly. Hana watches him move still holding Uta. Neither of the pair object to Sasuke bringing the feline along. Sasuke places Uta around his neck gaining an odd look from Sakura. The raven teen ignores his babbling classmate as he steps to Hana's side. The Inuzuka looks at her younger brother. Kiba has the gate to the back his sister's truck open. Deidara looks at Hana, "the dogs?" Hana nods lightly. Hana looks at Sasuke, "this may sound like a horrid suggestion, but early tomorrow morning when we actually go collecting leave the feline in the room. That way you don't end up bringing her something from the animals we're going after. It's not meant to discourage you from having her, but it will protect her if any of them are carrying other organisms." Sasuke scratches Uta behind her ears while nodding lightly to Hana.


	4. Work Ahead

Work Ahead

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits with Uta along his lap. They had made it back early Monday morning. The students of Northridge would be excused from their classes. The college students still had classes. Deidara looks towards the pair of large trailer that brought back the couple hundred animals the sanctuary would now include.

Deidara watches the Uchiha leave Uta in the car after the feline waves her paw. Sasuke looks at Deidara. The blonde points to the first trailer. "You can start gathering bridles and leads. It's going to be a hell of a night." Sasuke doesn't wait around for the blonde to continuing speaking.

There were a number of animals that would be held from the trailer to gain stalls along with an early morning visit with Hana. Sasuke tosses a lead to Sakura allowing the girl to bring out the first horse. Hana looks at Kiba as her brother brings along a pair of animals. "There's no need to show off Kiba. Remember they all have stalls in the last stable away from everyone else. I'm not risking the other becoming ill because one of these is carrying something."

Kiba nods and begins walking the horse and a llama. The Inuzuka looks to Sasuke. The raven teen is leading a stallion to a stall just steps behind him. Deidara is busy placing bridles along the animals so they can be moved. Hana begins the second trailer alone. She carries out cages holding canines, felines, birds, and rodents. Once the large animals are housed everyone begins to carry each cage so that the smaller animals also end up in their homes. They will also be separated from the animals all ready living among the sanctuary until they have a clean bill of health.

Sakura unloads a dog into a kennel. Sasuke watches as Hana reaches into a carrier after a pair of small parrots. She places the pair into a cage hanging from the ceiling. The Uchiha finds himself among everything from a poodle to a cougar cub with only three legs. Hana smirks a moment. "I don't think Deidara told them you're a first year caregiver. Don't worry about it. Right now it's more about hands than how long currently."

Kiba looks at his sister as he doesn't have luck in trying to herd ducks. Hana laughs a bit before going to help her brother. Deidara shakes his head and opens a cage for a dove. Sasuke watches as someone else becomes involved in moving the ducks to a stall with the larger animals. Kiba heads back to the trailer to get the pair of cattle dogs that were loaded with the horses. Sasuke gets orders from Hana to get a box of kittens from her truck so they can be with their mother.

Hana sighs, "all of them still need to be examined. I have a long day coming." Deidara looks at her, "I still have class so don't think you're the only one that has work do on little sleep." Sasuke steps into view with the box. Hana smirks and shows the teen how to catch the tiny kittens without harming them. Six tiny bodies join their mother in a hospital cage. Sasuke looks towards Hana. Before he can even pull the pad from his pocket she nods. "I know you're still anxious of him. Go check on Storm. He needs a last walk. Don't play around though... there's still work to do." The raven teen nods and disappears swiftly.

Sasuke steps towards the stall in a slight hurry. Storm moves forward. The horse places its face against the teen's own. Sasuke closes his eyes briefly and takes hold of the lead hanging near the stall. Storm nibbles on the teen's shirt as the animal smells a peppermint stick. Though Sasuke hated candy he brought the treat back for Storm. The teen breaks the stick into pieces for the horse to take from his hand. Storm steps forward slowly as Sasuke locks the lead to the animal's bridle.

Hana peeks around the corner to check if Sasuke found the Clysdale. She watches as Sasuke follows along with Storm slowly. "Fifteen minutes Sasuke. After that tell him good night. You'll have to help with making sure everyone has water and food for the night. Also I hope you'll be around later on today to help with walks and all." Sasuke nods lightly and runs his hands along Storm.

Hana returns to collect her family's dog for the night out of the back of her truck. The quartet soon run throug the stable following Kiba's whistle. Hana looks towards Deidara, "don't forget to let him get that cat." The blonde shrugs lightly as Sasuke appears with Uta stretched around his neck. Hana laughs as Sasuke places the feline along a table in order to start loading food dishes. Uta soon makes a bed out of the raven teen's jacket.


	5. Allowed to Slide

Allowed to Slide

By: Silverwolf

_From what Hana had heard about the academy Sakura had missed her first two classes. Kiba had missed three before dragging out of bed. Sasuke hadn't missed any of his classes. And had been among the animals early that morning. For once the Uchiha was offered a chance to venture farther than the domestic animals. Kimimaro and several others had brought Sasuke allong past the canine pack he was bonding with. The platinum blonde allowed Sasuke a chance to slide trays into the cages of large cats. Sasuke had taken the opportunity to hand feed the oldest. _

Currently the Uchiha was seated next to the fence holding the canine pack. His hands went along the animals while they were held again the fence. A laptop computer sits along a bag as Sasuke has half a conversation using a messenger program. The raven teen was actually more interested in being the canine behind him. He is sure to set his alarm for the next walk for Storm. The raven teen ends up setting a second alarm for a training session with Tachi. He'd been allowed to name some of the animals brought back. The melanistic Dalmation was deaf, but that didn't mean he could not learn to be a suitable pet.

Sasuke notices Tayuya briefly. The redgead smirks. "You look comfortable." Sasuke shrugs. She opens the lock along the fence while handing Sasuke a leash. "Put the computer away. I'll let you walk a wolf. I know... I know... first year means you're not supposed to have much interaction with wild animals... but I'll share a secret only the vet and the most experience know about this place. They're all several generations of captive bred animals... that doesn't mean they can't harm you though." Sasuke tilts his head after zipping the computer bag.

The redhead latches a wolf to one leash and a coyote to another. "I'll walk with you." She takes the pair from the fence and then motions for the leash in Sasuke's hand. The raven teen hands it over. She attaches leaves Sasuke holding the pair of canines and steps towards a second fence. The leash is attached to the animal inside. Tayuya takes the pair Sasuke's holding in exchange for the canine she leashed last.

"He's part bat earred fox, part domestic mutt." Sasuke looks at the large earred canine. The readhead shrugs as they gets the pair she's holding to start walking. Sasuke starts walking with the hybrid stepping beside him. Tayuya shrugs a moment. "I'll take him if he cuts into anything you got scheduled around here." Sasuke makes a face. The redhead smirks, "unless you want to bring him along with you. He's still a baby acording to his sheet. There isn't a name on it though." Sasuke makes a face.

Sasuke remains at Tayuya's side while walking the canine until his watch alarm sounds. The Uchiha looks at the redhead and then towards the leashed canine. He seems to think about the situation a bit before taking the canine wit him to walk Storm." Tayuya smirks. "Maybe I can talk Hana into giving him compelte duty for the mutt."

Sasuke enters the stable with the canine walking beside him. The Uchiha leaves the pup to roam the stable after her is sure to latch the gate. Sasuke greets Storm and offers the horse peppermint candy. The Clysdale is calm as the raven teen leads the animals from its stall to near the canine roaming the stable. What Sasuke doesn't notice is the watching pair of cobalt eyes peeking around anything.

Naruto had once again decided to _hide _within the sanctuary. The blonde notices rather swiftly that he's not alone. Onyx eyes search the stable as the canine disappears from sight. Instead trying to call the hybrid the same way a pet would be called Sasuke decides to use a wolf's howl. The dog appears back from around the corner. Sasuke watches as the animals ears move about before it decides to join the Uchiha.

The teen walks with Storm while watching the playing hybrid. Sasuke is sure to be sure that Storm has fresh water for the night. He leaves the horse after briefly hugging the animal. Sasuke sits along the sawdust to wait for the hybrid. The dog is leashed once again before the Uchiha begins his walk to see Tachi. He'd been teaching the animal the basics of canine ettique before possibly teaching him agility. The lesson could be useful for the hybrid puppy as well. Sasuke starts at a run with the leashed canine.

**_A/N: Naruto's found where Sasuke goes when he's not in class, what will come of it? And will Sasuke decide a name for the hybrid puppy? Will the naimal be joining him within him dorm?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	6. Cracking Stone Walls

Cracking _Stone Walls_

By: Silverwolf

Naruto creeps around the stable Saturday morning. The blonde is in search of Sasuke. The raven teen isn't among the stable animals. Naruto sighs and moves through the stable. He finds a large pen and against it with a pair of canines is none other than the raven teen. Sasuke watches the younger of the pair's ears move. Sasuke looks upward. He notices Naruto and narrows his eyes a bit. Cobalt eyes try to copy Sasuke, but only manage to make the Uchiha smirk.

Naruto decides to sit along the dirt near the raven teen. Sasuke starts out ignoring Naruto only to change his mind as the blonde teen turns his attention to the fenced canines. Sasuke looks at Naruto. The blonde tilts his head, "wolf, wolf, dingo, coyote, coyote, coyote, fox, coyote. They've added one to this pack." Sasuke nods in reply to Naruto's comment. Naruto notices a leash around Sasuke's waist. The blonde tilts his head. The raven teen points briefly. Naruto notices the midnight feline wandering around towards the end up the leash. Naruto figures there's a good ten feet between Sasuke and his _precious_ pet.

Sasuke shoves a plastic bag towards the blonde. Naruto realizes inside of it is a several storage bags. The blonde notices it's the raven teen's lunch. Naruto smirks as he realizes that he's being offered a chance to have lunch with the other teen. Sasuke sits with his attention going from Uta to his laptop. On the screen plays a video. Sasuke is watching a college lecture streaming from the internet. Naruto tilts his head, "what class is that?"

Sasuke shrugs lightly. Naruto laughs. "You don't know. Is it interesting?" Sasuke makes a slight face before naruto watches his hand move in a tilting direction a couple times. Naruto smirks, "only somewhat then?" Sasuke nods lightly. The blonds soon notices the par of canines are no longer lying in front of Sasuke. Naruto looks to see a pair of leashes wrapped around the raven teen's chest. The pair of canine wrestle about. Naruto looks at the length of the leashes realizing they are latched to the pair. Naruto watches Sasuke as the teen watches the pair.

"They're family to you, aren't they?" Sasuke nods lightly. The pair continue a conversation with one asking verbal questions and the other giving nonverbal answers. Naruto reaches around wrapping his hand around wher Sasuke's hair is tailed back. The raven teen moves away just enough to make his hair fall from Naruto's light grasp. Naruto looks at Sasuke. It was hard to believe that with the passing time the raven teen's hair had grown to wrap his shoulders; it no longer stood up in the back.

Hana steps along the dirt lightly. She was going to see how the fox that had been added to the mixed pack was getting along. The sight she sees brings a wide smile to her face. The Inuzuka knew that held within the blonde's file was indeed written premission to be among the sanctuary. Even though Naruto had never shown much interest. Deidara makes a face as Hana stops him from stepping any closer. The pair watch in silence as the two students in front of them interact with a trio of animals playing around them.

Sasuke tilts his head briefly and zips his computer away after shutting it down as his alarm starts to sound. Sasuke howls and beckons for the trio. Sasuke lifts Uta from the ground only to place her to rest around his shoulders. Naruto grins and scratches the feling along her head. Uta purrs lightly. The pair of canines follow behind Sasuke after getting the raven teen's message. Naruto watches the pair. "That's awesome." Sasuke shrugs with a tilt of his head as if to state it isn't special at all. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "how'd you learn those calls?" Sasuke points around the sanctuary. Naruto nods lightly. "Oh I get it... you learned from all of them." Sasuke nods lightly and takes Naruto, Tachi, Uta, and the hybrid he dubbed Kaze along with him to walk Storm. Naruto watches as Sasuke secures the stable gates and places a swinging sign telling of free running animals along the gate. Sasuke then lets the canines off leash. He makes his way towards the stall Naruto marvels at the size of the horse. The Uchiha shows the blonde how gentle Storm is by coaxes Naruto to feed Storm. Naruto sits watching while Sasuke walks the horse along the sawdust coasted stable floors.


	7. Home

Home

By: Silverwolf

In time the three months Fugaku had not seen Sasuke became four. The older Uchiha was now axious to have knowlegde of his son. He steps through the halls of Nothridge Academy with several staff around him. Each member had something to say about Sasuke. Fugaku hadnt received any calls stating his son was causing trouble among the walls. Though now the whole staff had story to tell.

There were no longer calls over Sasuke failing verbal tests. Part of Fugaku just figured that thy'd grown tired of that situation. The Uchiha had asked for the meeting between himself and Sasuke to be somewhere Sasuke was quite comfortable. What Fugaku hadn't expected was to be brought through stables and between kennels to reach his son. Though he'd been told of Storm, the canines, and Sasuke's recent encounter with more dangerous animals.

Fugaku had decided that he would indeed begin the procress of brining home the pawed members of of the _family_ as decided by his son. Also he had began to seek suitable companions for the old Clysdale his son loved. "how are his studies?" Fugaku can hear someone state that Sasuke is doing exceptional. "Who is the blonde child?" Someone sighs lightly and then goes to separate the pair. Fugaku shakes his head. "Leave them be." Fugaku watches Sasuke pull his weight up along the back of a horse. One of the staff gives a concerned looked even as they notice the older blonde with the pair. "Who is he?"

The older Uchiha turns as a female comes into view. Hana smirks, "his name is Deidara. He's a college student in charge of several points of the sanctuary. He's been allowing Sasuke a bit more freedom than a first year caregiver would normally have." Fugaku nods lightly.

"He must have quite a bond with my son." Hana grins a moment, "he isn't the only one. Naruto is a classmate... they've become friends. I would think this is Sasuke's family here." Fugaku watches as Sasuke pulls the blonde student upon the back of the horse with the older blonde laughing. Fugaku here's the blonde speak as he hears a watch alarm.

Sasuke looks at Deidara, "Storm." As Sasuke slides from the horses back and turns away from his father's sight Fugaku stares a moment, "Itachi?" Hana watches as Sasuke turns his attention towards her before racing to Storm. "Hana!" The raven teen waves wildly. Hana laughs loudly as Sasuke starts to run.

Hana looks at Fugaku, "is that the name of his older brother?" Fugaku blinks a moment, "he needs a haircut now." Hana laughs, "the staff has offered to cut his hair, but he refused." Fugaku looks at Hana, "what are the odd of this family being able to adopt those animals?" Hana smirks, "I'd say quite high. Though I must tell you Storm is not able to be used for riding." Fugaku shakes his head, 'it isn't about that. This is about how my son feels about these animals." Hana nods lightly, "you do know that you can use this as a chance to rebuild the bond you've lost with your son."

Fugaku steps with Hana through the stable as she decides to bring father and son together. "Sasuke, your father is her." Sasuke looks at Hana as Naruto races through the stable with the dogs behind him. Fugaku stares at the size of the horse stepping beside his son slowly. Sasuke closes his eyes and places his face against the horse. Hana leaves the pair to whatever converation will occur. She knew there was still healing for the teen, but at least he'd decided being alone wasn't the correct way to fix things. Though Hana felt he'd learned animal _therapy_ before he'd ever thought of letting a person have a bond.

Fugaku begins his conversation by telling Sasuke about his decision to bring home Storm, Kaze, and Tachi. The raven teen looks at his face as if he's being teased. "You hate animals. You said that the day Itachi brought Uta home." Fugaku looks at Sasuke a moment before beginning to speak again.

"Speaking of Uta. Where is that feline?" Sasuke points to his jacket. Fugaku soon realizes that daped around Sasuke's neck is the feline. "That's not the way to carry her." Sasuke makes a face, "Itachi carried her that way all the time. She doens't complain. So you can't complain." Fugaku watches as the cat stretches a bit. Sasuke continues to _guide _Storm during the conversation. Fugaku sighs a moment.

"I thought for a moment when you took off with that feline around your neck that you were Itachi. That proves something though." Sasuke looks at his father slightly confused. Fugaku places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "it proves you're becoming a better man than I am." Sasuke shrugs lightly.

"I don't know about that." Naruto runs around the corner. He stops with a wave, "hi Sasuke's dad." Sasuke laughs a moment. "That's Naruto... he's my roommate... well one of them." Sasuke shrugs. Fugaku shakes his head lightly. Naruto grins widely as Sasuke begins to take Storm back towards his stall.

"Sasuke, would you like to try again at your first school?" The raven teen wrinkles his nose. "You can't change where I am now. I swear if you do I'll **never** talk to you again. This is my home... even more than..." Fugaku cuts his son's statement short. "Even more than home. All right... but if you don't mind. I'd like to visit more than once a month when I'm in town." Sasuke makes a face, "I'm yur child remember, you dont' need my permission. Though I want one thing in return." Fugaku looks at Sasuke.

"Promise me in front of all these people you won't pull me out of school." Fugaku nods lightly. Sasuke narrows his eyes some, "**say it**." Fugaku takes a breath. "Fine. Sasuke, I promise I won't remove you from Nothridge Academy." Fugaku is shocked when Sasuke offers a swift hug before returning to latching Storm's stall.


End file.
